Amor de Luna Llena
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Bill Weasley todavía no supera el ataque de Greyback que lo desfiguró. Podrá Hermione Granger hallar la solución para sacarlo de la depresión? Un BWHG
1. Un Bill muy cambiado

Hola a todos. Espero que esta historia les guste mucho. Yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndola. Sé que esta pareja no es la usual, pero por eso me decidí a hacerla.

Acepto todos sus reviews, esperando mejorar. Solo que tengan en cuenta que es mi primer historia. Bueno hoy sí… Hay no, perdón me olvidaba…

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling

**Capítulo 1. Un Bill muy cambiado**

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo miraban sonreír, lo cual era muy extraño siendo parte de la familia Weasley, donde las risas y las bromas estaban a la orden del día. Bueno, salvo por el quisquilloso de Percy, pero el resto del clan sabía disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida.

Pero parecía que Bill había perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba antes del ataque de Greyback, que aunque no lo convirtió en hombre lobo, si le dejó severas cicatrices en su cuerpo y al parecer, también algunos demonios que le atormentaban el alma. Sobre todo en las noches de luna llena, cuando le entraba una fuerte agresividad, que muchas veces no lograba controlar. En esos días prefería encerrarse en su habitación y no le permitía la entrada a nadie, ni a Fleur, solo a su madre y solo para que le dejara la comida.

"No puedes excluirte por siempre", le dijo la Sra. Molly preocupada.

"Madre, hablamos después de la luna llena. No quiero decirte o hacerte algo de lo que después me arrepienta toda la vida", le contestó con amargura sentado en su cama.

Ella se acercó, le dio un dulce beso en la frente. "Nos vemos al rato", le dijo cerrando con suavidad la puerta. Luego, él la cerró con llave. Si tan solo pudiera tenerla a ella más cerca, estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos, tal vez no se sentiría tan derrotado, esa niña lo tenía hechizado… pero él estaba convencido de que debía seguir adelante con su compromiso con Fleur, se lo debía porque ella había permanecido junto a él a pesar del ataque, esperando el momento de llevar a cabo el matrimonio, aunque había momentos en los que francamente… pensaba que no podría soportarlo un minuto más.

Es que Fleur escasamente lograba comprender algo de la nueva situación. Simplemente parecía incapaz de permitir que otra persona que no fuera ella, fuera el centro de atención. Los demás no importaban y eso solo hacía las cosas más difíciles para Bill. Protestaba por todo y por todos. Al parecer ese era su nuevo hobbie para hacerse notar y ya todos estaban un poco con los pelos de punta.

"Es que no lo entiendo, como puede ser tan insensible de sacarme de la habitación", decía Fleur en la cocina, donde estaba junto con la Sra. Molly, Ginny y Hermione que había llegado de visita.

"Tener que compartir la habitación con la niña de la casa, mientras a él le dura la rabieta. Para mí, la luna llena solo es un pretexto…", protestó con su acento afrancesado mientras Ginny se ponía colorada de la furia.

Ginny abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero la Sra. Molly cortó oportunamente el monólogo de Fleur. "Querida, debes tener paciencia. Solo es cuestión de que Bill aprenda a dominar eso que lo invade en luna llena…"

"Molly, creo que he demostrado tener suficiente paciencia. No en vano he esperado por una boda por más de dos años, y todavía sigo esperando", dijo saliendo de la casa. "Disculpen, pero necesito aire fresco…"

"Merlín! Ya no aguantaba un minuto más", dijo Ginny. "Es que no se da por enterada: debe ser un apoyo para Bill, no una carga…"

Hermione observaba todo en silencio. No quería opinar porque sus sentimientos estaban en el medio y eran muy fuertes. Sufría por Bill y la situación que pasaba, le indignaba profundamente la actitud de la francesita. Le indignaba tanto que temía demostrar ante los Weasleys el amor y la admiración profunda que sentía por él. Tampoco era de causar más problemas…

Ella no se explicaba cómo ni cuando había comenzado este sentimiento. Cuando conoció a Bill, ella tenía 14 años, él ya trabajaba en Gringotts y ese muchacho fornido y varonil la impresionó. Era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock (N/A: descripción tomada del Cáliz de Fuego). Nada que ver con la formalidad que la caracterizaba a ella.

---Flashback---

"Bill, te presento a Hermione Granger, una amiga de Hogwarts…"

Bill le extendió la mano y se la estrechó. La miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos que dejaron sin habla a la chica. "Al fin conozco a la amiguita de Ron. Él habla mucho de ti", le dijo y por alguna razón, el hecho de que la tratara como "la pequeña amiguita de Ron", no le hizo mucha gracia.

"Para mi también es un gusto conocerte", le respondió simplemente.

---Fin del flashback---

Hermione suspiró al recordar ese verano en que conoció a Bill y a Charlie, los hermanos mayores de Ron, y como disfrutaron de sacar de sus casillas a Percy, que acabada de comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio. Bill causó mucha curiosidad en la chica por su aspecto despreocupado y casi rebelde. "Como alguien de aspecto tan roquero puede haber sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, tener un buen trabajo y altas aspiraciones en la vida?", se preguntó en esa ocasión la adolescente, pero luego descubrió que la inteligencia no tenía porqué ser encasillada en una exagerada formalidad.

"Hola, tierra llamando a Hermione", le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. "Por donde andas?"

"Disculpa Ginny, andaba turisteando por allí…"

"Si no me lo dices, no lo hubiera notado", le respondió sarcática.

"Ginny, no me tomes el pelo! Cuanto tiempo va a durar el aislamiento de Bill?" preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Probablemente tres días. O al menos ese fue el tiempo que se encerró la última vez. Lo peor es que no quiere salir a ninguna parte…", le explicó la Sra. Molly.

"En realidad, no es muy conveniente que se encierre, pero no hay nada ni nadie que lo haga desistir de hacer lo contrario", dijo Ginny con un suspiro.

"Toda la familia está muy preocupada. Los gemelos en medio de sus bromas los invitaron a quedarse con ellos unos días, pero Bill no quiso escuchar nada al respecto. Solo sale de casa para ir a San Mungo a que lo revisen después de que pasa la luna llena", le comentó Molly.

Hermione se quedó callada, como simple espectadora de la conversación entre Ginny y su madre, tomando la determinación de hacer algo por Bill, una pequeña contribución para que pudiera salir del estado que estaba atravesando.


	2. Trabajo en una poción

_Bueno, acá vamos con el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer el review de Leonysse Weasley. El único hasta el momento, pero espero que no sea el último._

_Espero que lo disfruten! Y como siempre, nadita me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling._

**Capítulo 2. Trabajo en una poción**

Al salir de la casa de los Weasley, Hermione dio un profundo suspiro y caminó hacia el jardín lleno de gnomos para desaparecerse e irse a su apartamento. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando levantó la vista y observó a Bill en la segunda planta de la madriguera, parado con la frente apoyada contra la ventana. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía muy abatido.

En un arranque poco usual en ella, --pero que importaba? Total!, a los enamorados se les perdona toda clase de improvisaciones--, recogió unas piedritas del jardín y comenzó a tirarlas a los vidrios de la ventana.

Los golpecitos sacaron a Bill de sus oscuros pensamientos y cuando la vio parada en el jardín, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Hermione solo pensaba alegrarle un poco el rato y despedirse con un gesto de él, por eso le sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio abrir la ventana.

"Qué quieres?", le preguntó Bill. La verdad no había querido sonar tan brusco, pero tampoco quería exponer en bandeja sus sentimientos. Hasta mucho hacía abriendo la ventana…

"Nada en particular. Vine de visita y al verte allí paradote, me dieron ganas de saludarte. Cómo estás?", le preguntó en un susurro. Hermione tampoco quería que los Weasley la descubrieran. Estaba disfrutando la sensación de secreto que envolvía la situación.

"Pues estoy como en todas las lunas llenas: con un humor endemoniado y unas ganas locas de partirle el cuello a alguien"

"Espero que no sea el mío y que no puedas saltar desde allí"

"Muy graciosa… esa broma no se la toleraría a cualquiera…"

"Lo sé, pero sí se la aguantas a la amiguita de tu hermano menor, verdad?"

"Hace mucho que dejaste de ser eso para mí…", le confesó Bill en un susurro.

Hermione sintió su cara arder de lo escandalosamente colorada que se había puesto. Esperaba que por ser de noche y estar en lo oscuro, Bill no lo hubiera notado. Se obligó a pensar rápido en algo que decir porque esas palabras habían alejado de ella todo pensamiento coherente.

"Me preocupa mucho verte así. Tienes que cuidarte y salir de tu encierro…" fue lo único que atinó decirle.

"Mmm, ya te pareces a mi mamá. Déjame decirte que ya lo sé", respondió enfatizando las últimas palabras.

"Pues pareciera lo contrario, Bill. Y por eso quiero chantajearte: Hazlo por mí. Sal de tu claustro por mí…", Hermione nunca supo que la impulsó a decir eso, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Bill y hubiera querido tener un espejo para ver su propia cara cuando él le dijo muy serio "Te prometo que lo haré".

Se despidieron haciéndose la seña de amor y paz, como era costumbre entre ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ella desapareció rumbo a su apartamento, dejándolo con un sabor agridulce en la boca. "Si tan solo pudiera abrazarla", pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza y alejo nuevamente ese pensamiento de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se despertó temprano ese día, todavía con las palabras de Bill rondándole en la cabeza. De sus sentimientos estaba segura, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza? Bueno, tampoco quería pensarlo mucho. Fleur estaba de por medio. Si se ilusionaba, ella quedaría como la intrusa en una relación que llevaba años y por muy mal que le cayera la francesita, no se le hacía justo jugarle sucio y bajarle al novio.

El pensamiento de ayudar en la recuperación de Bill regresó cuando se dirigía a su chimenea rumbo a su trabajo. "Hogwarts", dijo con fuerza y salió en la chimenea del despacho de Severus Snape.

"¿Que tal de fin de semana?", preguntó su antiguo profesor.

"Pues lo de siempre. He ido donde mis padres y a la madriguera. Las cosas están un poco tensas por allí", le comentó.

Hermione todavía no se explicaba muy bien la nueva relación de amistad que estaba teniendo con su antiguo profesor, quien siempre fue un completo torturador psicológico de los Gryffindors. Harry, Ginny, Ron y todos los Weasley pensaron que era una completa locura que aceptara el puesto en Hogwarts como asistente del murciélago de Snape.

Pero ella disfrutaba mucho de la elaboración de las pociones, eran su pasión y como ella debía ser excelente en todo lo que se propusiera, pues tenía que aprender con el mejor entre los mejores: Severus Snape. Al principio, él estaba molesto. Siempre había trabajado solo, pero Dumbledore se empeñó en que aceptara a esa chiquilla. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y bueno, ya tenían un año compartiendo labores y contra todo pronóstico, se habían hecho amigos.

Ella apreciaba la madurez de sus observaciones y la mordacidad de sus comentarios y él se sentía cómodo con la frescura de su juventud.

"Los Weasley son muy unidos, qué les pasa ahora?"

"Es Bill, están en luna llena y aunque no se convierte en hombre lobo, se vuelve muy agresivo. Además, está muy deprimido…"

"¿Cuando vas a superar eso que sientes, Hermione?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No te hagas la tonta. Cuando hablas de él, pones la patética cara de chivo a medio morir. Ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas pensé verte así. Siempre pensé que tu intelecto iba a ser superior al corazón. Además, él va a casarse."

"No lo puedo evitar. Es simplemente más fuerte que yo y deseo desesperadamente poderlo ayudar", le dijo sin ganas de iniciar una discusión.

Pronto se dispusieron a trabajar. Él partió a dar clases y ella se quedó revisando los calderos donde tenían a medias las pociones. Luego regresaría él a supervisarlas, mientras ella se iba a dar clases a los de primer año, pues se había desempeñado tan bien como asistente, que Snape le había cedido las clases de los más pequeños.

Cuando regresó por la tarde, Hermione se recordó cuando Remus Lupin fue su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Ocultas… ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Ese año, Snape le preparaba a Lupin una poción para que no se volviera agresivo cuando se transformaba en hombre lobo (N/A: en el Prisionero de Azkaban). Entró presurosa en el despacho, sorprendiendo a Snape.

"¡Ya lo tengo! Sé cómo ayudar a Bill y tú vas a ser mi cómplice"

"Mira Hermione, creo ser muy bueno en pociones, pero no soy un casamentero…"

"La solución está en una poción que me tienes que enseñar", le respondió ella riéndose y cuando le explicó lo que quería, Snape replicó:

"Debemos tener cuidado. La poción de por sí es difícil y no dudo de tu habilidad para prepararla, pero tenemos que adaptarla a él. Recuerda que Lupin es un licántropo y esa cantidad de ingredientes podrían dejar a Bill idiota de por vida"

"A pesar de los riesgos, quiero intentarlo. No vendría mal incluirle algún ingrediente que le saque la tristeza. ¿En cuanto tiempo podremos tenerla lista?"

"En un poco más de un mes"

"Bill solo tendrá que sufrir una luna más, ¡solo una luna más!" dijo emocionada.

_Lo sé, sé que soy muy romántica y no lo puedo evitar. Pero aun así espero que les guste como va avanzando la historia. Por fa, dejen sus reviews, que me harán muy feliz._


	3. Como una adolescente

_¡Muchas gracias a Leonysse Weasley, Karol Kownle, Klass2008 y bettisg por sus reviews! Me alegra que les guste esta historia. Así que, acá vamos con el tercer capítulo. _

_Y como siempre, todo es de JK Rowling._

**Capítulo 3. Como una adolescente**

Snape y Hermione se dispusieron a trabajar en la poción para Bill. Él le fue explicando todos los pasos y consiguieron todos los ingredientes necesarios. También consultaron a sanadores de San Mungo para averiguar sobre personas con la misma condición de Bill y así poder adaptar la poción a agresividades menores a las de un licántropo verdadero.

"Quiero que te fijes bien en las cantidades de ingredientes y en todos los pasos", le dijo Snape el día que la comenzaron. "Después no quiero que vengas a molestarme todos los meses con lo mismo, sabes que esta es una poción complicada de preparar y que él deberá tomar toda su vida. Creo prudente que alguien de la familia aprenda a hacerla. Tal vez Fleur, ya que van a casarse…".

Hermione levantó la vista del caldero y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Snape le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas cargadas de ironía.

"Sí Severus", le respondió simplemente. Ella comprendió que era la forma del profesor de tratar de prevenirla de acercamientos que solo le dejarían sinsabores. A pesar de todo, el hombre le había tomado cariño y no quería verla sufrir, mucho menos por amor.

Desde ese día, lo primero que hacía Hermione al llegar de su apartamento era revisar la poción y ver cómo avanzaba. Snape le explicaba paso a paso todo lo que debía hacer. Ella se obsesionó con la bendita poción, pues no quería fallarle a Bill. Incluso se apareció por allí un domingo, incidente que sacó a relucir el carácter ácido con que Snape la trataba en sus años de estudiante. El ex – profesor la sacó de su despacho.

"Al menos déjame descansar de ti el domingo", le dijo muy enfadado.

"¡Es que no quiero que se estropee! ¿No puedes entender eso?"

"Claro que puedo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no confías en mí para supervisar tu poción un puto domingo…"

"Lo siento, no pensé que…"

"Ya, no tienes que explicar nada. Deja la obsesión para los días laborales y por favor, vete que quiero pasar mi único día de descanso en paz"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego del encuentro con Snape, Hermione se dirigió a la madriguera vía Red Flu. Molly y Ginny le habían enviado una lechuza para invitarla a comer. Charlie había venido de Rumania a visitarlos y estaría toda la familia reunida. Eso incluía a Hermione y por supuesto, a Harry.

Luego de la guerra y la derrota de Voldemort, Harry había comenzado sus estudios de auror y era un joven con mucho futuro. Había regresado con Ginny y ya estaban comenzando a planear la boda. En realidad, toda la familia estaba muy feliz con este noviazgo, ya que habían guardado la esperanza de Harry y Ginny volvieran, luego de que pasaran los momentos difíciles. Harry no había tenido que pensarlo mucho, amaba a Ginny y los Weasley eran la única familia que había conocido, donde siempre se había sentido bienvenido y protegido como un hijo más.

Ron estudiaba también para auror al lado de Harry, por lo que se veían con mucha frecuencia. Pero ambos extrañaban mucho la compañía de Hermione y su manera racional de resolver problemas y situaciones. Es más, para Ron ella se estaba desperdiciando en Hogwarts. "Con sus calificaciones hubiera podido escoger cualquier carrera y se ha ido a encerrar al colegio", repetía siempre. Pero Hermione estaba decidida a continuar con sus estudios avanzados de pociones.

Cuando salió de la chimenea, ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la madriguera y se acercaron a saludarla.

"¿Cómo te va con el murciélago?", le preguntó Ron.

"Bien. Muy bien, de hecho estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas con Severus", le respondió. Ron hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre. "¿Y desde cuando las confiancitas?", arremetió.

"Con el perdón de tus padres que están presentes. ¡¡Pero no seas tan estúpido!! Mantenemos una relación de trabajo y no le veo el problema de llamarlo por su nombre", le contestó. Ron bufó disgustado.

La Sra. Molly pensó que hacía un excelente tiempo para salir a comer en el jardín. Todos los hijos comenzaron a ayudar a sacar las mesas y las sillas, mientras las chicas preparaban y llevaban las viandas con la comida. Estaban terminando de colocar todo para sentarse a la mesa, cuando muy sorprendidos vieron salir a Bill de la casa. En seis meses, era la primera vez que salía por propia iniciativa y no porque tuviera que ir a San Mungo a que lo revisaran.

Todos se pusieron muy felices y Molly salió corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, con la esperanza de que volvieran los buenos tiempos a la familia. Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lo miraba como idiotizada, hasta que él volvió a verla. Ella apartó rápido la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pronto entró a la casa, para terminar de servir la comida.

"¿Por qué estás tan sofocada?", le preguntó Ginny en la cocina.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando…"

"Oye, mentirosilla, yo sé lo que veo y vienes muy colorada. ¿Qué te puso así?"

"Ginny, no lo sé, quizá sea el sol que hace. Ron también me ha estado dando mucha lata y pues, venía un poco enfurecida con él…" le dijo por salir del paso. Pero Ginny era una chica muy astuta y aunque no siguió insistiendo con el tema, supo inmediatamente que Hermione le estaba ocultando algo.

Para desgracia o bendición de Hermione, cuando salió al jardín llevando el postre, observó que en la mesa la habían ubicado al lado de Bill. Es cierto que tenía que soportar la presencia de la francesita, justo al otro de él, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Él parecía bastante animado platicando con sus hermanos.

"¿Qué te impulsó a salir?", le preguntó quedamente en un descuido de los demás.

"Tú", dijo él en un susurro.

"¡…..!" Hermione abrió lo ojos como platos y no supo que decir.

"Te lo prometí, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

Luego de eso, Hermione pasó la comida bastante intranquila. Estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía sus emociones a flor de piel y no quería realmente exponer sus sentimientos frente a todo el clan Weasley. Cuando llegó el momento del postre, estaba realmente incómoda con todo. "Parezco una patética adolescente", pensó, así que cuando terminó el pastel de manzana no quiso quedarse a la sobremesa y se excusó diciendo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué te habrá caído mal? Quizás fue el exceso de sol" le dijo Molly preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero me siento muy mal"

"Pero en ese estado no es aconsejable que te desaparezcas. Ni siquiera que viajes por la red flu" le dijo Harry.

"Mejor descansa antes de irte. De seguro Snape te está explotando", comentó Ron. Ella le dirigió una mirada poco amigable, pero fue Ginny quien definitivamente no le permitió irse.

"Subamos a mi habitación para que descanses", le dijo.

Hermione realmente quería irse a su apartamento, parecía que no podía soportar un minuto más. Sobre todo, después que vio a Bill levantarse de la mesa con el semblante muy serio y ofrecer su brazo a la francesa altanera, para salir a dar un paseo por el bosque cercano a la madriguera.

Pero Ginny fue realmente insistente, por lo que Hermione siguió a la chica hacia su habitación con una evidente cara de disgusto. Pero se quedó helada cuando al entrar en ella, Ginny la encaró decida

"¿Qué es lo que hay entre Bill y tú?"

_Hoy sí. Vamos complicando un poquito la historia. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fa, dejen sus reviews, que como siempre me harán muy feliz._


	4. Explicaciones

**Bien, acá vamos con el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido problemas para actualizar. ¡¡¡Estaba a punto de jalarme de los cabellos!!! Gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews y sobre todo gracias por leerlo y disfrutarlo.**

**Para Karol, que me ha pedido sacar ya a Fleur del fic… paciencia, paciencia, que ya se va acercando ese momento. **

**Capítulo 4. Explicaciones**

La verdad es que Ginny no se miraba molesta, pero sí que estaba muy seria. En realidad, esa era la primera vez que Hermione la miraba así, porque en general era bastante jovial y muy dada a las bromas. Pero esa mirada inquisidora con que la estaba observando la puso muy nerviosa.

"No sé de qué me hablas…"

"Mira Hermione, seré menor que tú pero estúpida no soy. Te descontrolaste desde que viste salir a Bill al jardín y luego cuando comimos… algo te dijo que te hizo perder el control… parecías una chiquilla. Creo que ni yo alcancé esos niveles de turbación cuando Harry me gustaba a mis 11 años"

"¡Dios mío! ¿Tan evidente soy?"

"Bueno, casi todos lo dejaron pasar, menos yo. Así que respóndeme. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?".

"¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? ¡No hay absolutamente nada!, ni lo habrá, por más que me duela admitirlo. Por que sí, Ginny Weasley, estoy que me derrito por tu hermano y es algo que sencillamente me supera, y como no podía soportar tenerlo cerca por más tiempo, pues me inventé lo del dolor de cabeza para escapar cobardemente de tu casa", le explicó dando un sonoro suspiro al finalizar y viéndola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al escuchar su confesión, Ginny se relajó. Observó la cara de desesperación de Hermione y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. Ella rompió a llorar desconsolada, ya que al menos había encontrado un hombro amoroso sobre el cual hacerlo. Y lloró, hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin lágrimas.

"Lo siento tanto. Ellos van a casarse..."

"Eso lo tengo más que claro. Me lo repito todos los días y es muy frustrante"

"¿Desde cuando te callas esto?"

"Ni siquiera tengo idea. Siempre me gustó Bill, pero si te acuerdas el trato que teníamos no era muy frecuente. Mi primera impresión fue para los mundiales de quiddich… Verlo salir con tu padre y tus hermanos a luchar contra los mortífagos que atacaban el campamento, y no importarle regresar herido… Luego cuando comenzó a trabajar en la orden, sencillamente lo miraba como mi héroe. ¡Lo admiraba tanto! Pero creo que no descubrí que lo amaba, hasta que fue el ataque al colegio. Cuando lo vi postrado en la enfermería, todo herido y desfigurado… quise ser yo la que estuviera a la par de su cama, ser yo quien lo consolara y quien lo ayudara a salir de tan penosa situación. Pero me limité a observar su recuperación, platicar con él un poco. En general, siempre me he mantenido alejada".

Así, con esas sencillas palabras, Hermione había resumido su sentimiento hacia Bill. Ginny la miraba enternecida. "Pero tú nunca demostraste nada, ¿qué es lo que sucede ahora?" le preguntó mientras todavía la mantenía abrazada.

"Al salir de tu casa la semana pasada, observé a Bill en la ventana de su habitación. Platicamos un ratito. En pocas palabras, me dijo que ya no me miraba como la amiguita de Ron y le pedí que saliera de su encierro. Hoy cuando nos sentamos a comer me dijo que lo hacía por mí"

"Mejor no guardes muchas ilusiones…"

"Eso es lo que haré. Despídeme de tu padres y ya veré que excusas invento para los domingos familiares, pero no vendré por acá en al menos un mes. Necesito poner tierra de por medio…"

"Cuídate, yo te mantendré informada de lo que suceda por acá".

Cuando bajaron a la sala para ir a la chimenea, se toparon con la sorpresa de que Bill ya había regresado de su paseo con Fleur y leía un libro en uno de los sillones. Ginny se mantuvo cerca de Hermione.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?", le preguntó, observando su rostro con rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados.

"Sí, Bill, muchas gracias. Ya tengo que irme", le respondió con la voz quebrada, presurosa me metió a la chimenea y se fue.

Bill pareció quedarse sin respiración cuando la vio caminar hacia la chimenea y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada con la rápida partida de Hermione. Al ver la chimenea vacía, sus ojos se pusieron tristes, bajó la mirada y continuó con su lectura. Ginny no le dijo nada. Con Ron, los gemelos e incluso Percy no tenía problemas para decirles sus verdades, pero Charlie y Bill eran para ella casos aparte. Eran como otros padres. Por eso no se atrevió a abrir la boca, aunque ya comenzaba a intuir que el sentimiento de Hermione era correspondido. "Bill, eres un completo estúpido", pensó cuando se iba al jardín en busca de Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando pesadamente, tanto para Bill como para Hermione. Ella se mantenía en contacto con Ginny y así se enteró de que Bill poco a poco estaba saliendo de su autoencierro. Por las tardes daba cortos paseos en el bosque cercano a la madriguera, algunas veces lo hacía solo y otras iba acompañado de Fleur. El principal signo de recuperación llegó un domingo, cuando les propuso a sus hermanos y a Harry que jugaran un partido de quiddich.

Pero lo que más extrañaba Bill en esos días era la presencia de Hermione. "Seguramente no le importo o quizá cree que soy muy mayor para ella. Pero ocho años no son nada... ¡Pero que estupideces estoy pensando! Voy a casarme con Fleur, no puedo ilusionarme ni mucho menos ilusionarla a ella. No sería justo".

Pasó la siguiente luna llena, pero Bill solo se encerró en esos días de luna, por lo demás estaba tratando de llevar una vida casi normal. Pasados esos difíciles días, comenzó a gestionar reincorporarse a su antiguo empleo en Gringotts, pues ya no quería ser una carga para sus padres. Pero los planes de boda seguían detenidos y no se hablaba todavía de ponerle fecha.

Por su parte, Hermione trató de quitarse de la mente todo pensamiento relacionado con Bill, pero eso era un algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que tenía la poción a medio elaborar. Poner distancia realmente había sido efectivo y estaba más tranquila. En el tiempo indicado por Snape, la poción estuvo lista.

Hermione se presentó en la Madriguera con la esperanza de no ver a Bill. Dio un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta.

"¡Hermione! Qué grata sorpresa", la saludó la Sra. Molly muy contenta "Hace mucho que nos tenías olvidados"

"Lo sé, siento mucho no haber venido con frecuencia pero he tenido mucho trabajo", se excusó.

"No será que Ron tiene razón y Snape se está aprovechando de ti…", le dijo sonriente, sentándose junto a ella en torno a la mesa de la cocina.

"Pues no ha sido así exactamente… yo me embarqué solita en la elaboración de una poción muy complicada. Severus me ayudó a hacerla y ahora solo tengo que esperar a ver si funciona". Mientras Hermione explicaba esto, fue sacando de su túnica la botella y la puso frente de Molly. "Es para Bill, es una adaptación de la poción que Snape le daba a Lupin cuando fue nuestro profesor… es para quitar la agresividad en las noches de luna llena…"

"Oh! Hermione! Qué maravilloso detalle, voy a llamar a Bill para que se la entregues", le dijo muy contenta y una expresión deslumbrante en su rostro.

"¡No!, Molly por favor, te la dejaré a ti porque no quiero interrumpirle"

"No seas tan modesta. Has trabajado mucho en ella y es necesario que Bill personalmente te lo agradezca", y sin darle tiempo de pensar en un plan B, salió en busca de su hijo.

Bill entró a la cocina sin saber que esperar, pues su madre solo le había dicho que "Hermione le traía algo que lo haría muy feliz". Ella lo esperaba muy nerviosa, viendo la botella colocada sobre la mesa, como concentrándose en su contenido. Al verlo entrar, se puso de pie de un brinco.

"Dice mi madre que traes algo", dijo Bill secamente. Por más que intentó ser amable, se sentía dolido por los días en que ella no había ido a su casa de visita.

"Así es Bill…" la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicarse sin resultar tan obvia en sus intenciones. "Te he traído esta poción. Severus Snape me supervisó en la elaboración, es para que te la tomes durante la luna llena y te quite la agresividad"

Bill se quedó pálido de la impresión. Sus ojos azules brillaron, pero estaba mudo. "Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Adaptamos una poción para licántropos… La primera vez que la tomes tengo que supervisarte todos los días, para verificar que todo funcione bien. Siendo honesta, serás nuestro conejito de indias porque haremos la prueba contigo", le dijo sonriendo tímidamente tratando de bajar la tensión entre ambos.

Por toda respuesta, Bill se acercó a Hermione y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. La tomó por sorpresa rodeándola por encima de sus hombros, dejando el rostro de la chica hundido en su pecho. Ella le correspondió agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura, aspirando profundamente el olor de su túnica. Él la sintió estremecerse. ¡Qué sensación más agradable tenerla en sus brazos! Le dio un beso en la cabeza…

"¡¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!!", les gritó Fleur.

Ambos volvieron a verla sorprendidos. Estaba en la entrada a la cocina y con los ojos echando chispas de la cólera.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Así que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, a través de sus reviews.**


	5. Caminos muy separados

**Hola a todas las que me han dejado reviews, me alegra que esta historia les esté gustando. Seguimos acá avanzando en este fic. Todavía tendremos que esperar por un beso, pero no se preocupen, haré que sea muy bonito. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.**

**Capítulo 5. Caminos muy separados**

Fleur se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, las manos en la cintura y una expresión asesina en el rostro. Los había sorprendido mientras se abrazaban… "Estoy esperando una explicación a _esto_", les dijo con desdén.

"No tienes que ponerte así…", comenzó a decirle Hermione.

"Claro que puedo. ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho! Te estabas abrazando con mi prometido. ¿Lo olvidaste niñita?, _mi prometido"_, le dijo alzándole la voz.

"Fleur estás siendo muy injusta, pides explicaciones pero no nos dejas hablar. ¿Podrías permanecer callada unos minutos mientras Hermione te explica?", le espetó Bill con caras de pocos amigos.

Fleur podía ser una mujer con muchas ganas de ser el centro de atención, pero no era tonta, así que cuando vio la expresión de Bill, comprendió que tenía que calmarse para no echarlo todo a perder. "Bueno, estoy esperando…", les dijo.

Hermione comenzó a contarle que llevaba la poción para Bill, para que servia, que era muy importante probarla para ver los resultados que podía darle, que era la primera vez que la adaptaban a una persona que no era completamente licántropo.

Finalmente, con un gran nudo en la garganta y recordando las palabras de Severus Snape, Hermione le sugirió a Fleur que aprendiera a hacer la poción, ya que Bill tenía que tomarla de por vida. Sin embargo, ella vio cómo la francesita hacia un gesto de enojo mezclado con asco, mientras con disimulo miraba sus bien cuidadas manos. Eso disgustó mucho a Hermione.

"Lamento que hayas malinterpretado el abrazo", le dijo Bill, que no la había visto la expresión de Fleur "pero al ver el esfuerzo que Hermione ha hecho al elaborar esta poción, no pude menos que agradecerle…"

"Pues a mi no me convence mucho", le dijo celosa.

"No tienes porqué molestarte. Tú sabes que los Weasley son los hermanos y la hermana que nunca tuve… bueno, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts", le dijo Hermione y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, agregó: "Fleur esperaré que me digas cuando te enseño a hacer la poción…"

Iba camino a la chimenea para viajar por la red Flu, cuando Ginny que bajaba de la segunda planta, la saludó con alegría. "¡Hermione!, que sorpresa".

"Hola Ginny¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, ven sube a mi habitación para que platiquemos. Tengo mucho que contarte"

"Debo volver a Hogwarts. Justo ahora estaba saliendo"

"Eso no será hasta después de comer. Falta muy poco para el almuerzo. No creo que a Snape le afecte mucho que estés fuera una hora más, así que no permitiré que te vayas antes", le dijo Ginny. Realmente, cuando la pelirroja se proponía algo, era muy difícil llevarle la contraria.

Hermione, con cara de circunstancias, siguió a Ginny a su habitación y para llegar a las escaleras, pasó a un lado de Fleur que había salido de la cocina, como para verificar que realmente se fuera de La Madriguera. La francesita la vio subir con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. No le había gustado nada sentirse presionada por Hermione para aprender a hacer esa estúpida poción.

Además, Fleur se estaba hartando de su situación. Miraba pasar los meses y no se concretaba nada de la boda que habían planeado. A ella siempre le había gustado Bill y cuando trabajaron juntos en Gringotts sacó a relucir toda su sangre veela para atraerlo. Hasta que finalmente logró que la invitara a salir y pronto se volvieron novios. "Pero nunca pensé que tendría que convivir con gente tan… tan… ¡pueblerina y falta de clase!", pensó mientras recordaba esos primeros días juntos.

Regresó a la cocina y se encontró con Bill, viendo fijamente la botella con la poción mientras la giraba, una y otra vez sobre la mesa. No le gustó la expresión con que miraba la botella, como hipnotizado, como queriendo encontrar a alguien dentro. Entonces, solo entonces, consideró que la relación entre ambos podría estar tan arruinada que solo faltaba hacer oficial la separación. "¡No puede ser! Soy nieta de una veela, esto simplemente no puede suceder. Cuando marco algo como mío¡es mío! Tengo que casarme con Bill", pensó.

Se sentó con suavidad al lado de Bill y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él volvió a verla extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de ser cariñosa con él, en realidad, la falta de afecto entre ambos también había influido en que se alejaran uno del otro.

"¿Qué piensas?", le preguntó Fleur, al ver que él seguía en silencio.

"En muchas cosas. Siento que he perdido mucho tiempo con mi depresión y es momento de retomar todo lo que dejé pendiente. Pienso en cambiar mi vida, en salir del encierro, en recuperar el empleo de Gringgots… en realidad quiero hacer tantas cosas que no sé por donde comenzar"

A Fleur no le pasó por alto el hecho de que no mencionara el matrimonio dentro de esas cosas que deseaba hacer. Eso la enfureció mucho y en ese momento decidió que lo mejor era jugarse el todo por el todo.

"Por lo visto, nuestro matrimonio no entra en esos planes…"

"Nunca dije eso, dije que pensaba en muchas cosas"

"Si, pero por lo visto no es tu prioridad"

Bill suspiró con fastidio. Sencillamente se sentía desesperado, pensó que debía haber puesto fin a esta relación hacía mucho tiempo, pero había seguido adelante con ella por costumbre y porque se sentía atado a Fleur por la lealtad que le había demostrado luego del ataque de Greyback. "Creo que lo más conveniente para ambos es que cambiemos de aires", le dijo simplemente.

Pero Fleur malinterpretó esta frase tan ambigua. En vez de comprender que le proponían una separación, creyó que él le planteaba irse de La Madriguera para establecerse en otra parte. "¡Eso me parece perfecto!", exclamó ante la mirada sorprendida de Bill "una vez que recuperes tu empleo en Gringgots, podemos pedir un traslado _definitivo_ para la sucursal de Paris¿no te parece?, sería lindo poder convivir con _mi familia_ después de tantos años fuera de Francia…"

Bill consideró por un momento seguirle el juego, por el vano deseo de evitarse discusiones, pero inmediatamente rechazó esa posibilidad. Definitivamente, nunca sería feliz a su lado y tendría que ser declarado un completo masoquista, si se casaba con Fleur. "Al toro por los cuernos", pensó.

"Nunca dejaré Inglaterra", dijo secamente "No te proponía irnos juntos, sino por caminos separados… muy separados".

Fleur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su rostro se contrajo en una muestra de suprema cólera. "¡Esto no puede ser posible!" le gritó "¡Después de todo este tiempo que he permanecido a tu lado y me sales con que no quieres seguir conmigo! Nos vamos a casar¿me oyes? Yo no pienso cambiar mis planes…"

"¿Realmente crees que vale la pena¿Que sigamos juntos cuando no nos amamos¿Qué clase de matrimonio crees que tendríamos?"

"¡Eso a mi no me importa!, con tal de no pasar por esta humillación…"

"¿Así que solo lo haces por amor propio? Discúlpame, pero no tomaré una decisión tan importante _para mi vida_, solo basado en tu orgullo… y no, no quiero seguir adelante con esta relación…" le dijo tajante "quiero que te vayas, podemos esperar un par de días a que arregles adonde irte, sin decirle nada a nadie, pero definitivamente no quiero seguir contigo".

Fleur estaba roja de la cólera. Era la primera vez que alguien resistía sus encantos veela y la dejaba. Siempre era ella quien decidía sobre sus parejas, cuando comenzar y cuando terminar con ellas. Nunca nadie la había rechazado. Comenzó a gritarle como una histérica, pero Bill continuó impasible en la cocina, lo que la descontroló todavía más, si eso era posible. Únicamente quería desquitarse la humillación con algo que hiciera que a Bill le doliera hasta el alma.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la botella con la poción, la tomó y la arrojó contra una pared haciéndola pedazos. Bill se puso rojo de furia y estaba a punto de tirarse encima de ella, cuando la Sra. Molly entró a la cocina, pues estaba muy sorprendida por el escándalo que se tenían. Los dos se cortaron en cuanto la vieron entrar y ella vio la botella hecha añicos en el piso.

"Molly, agradezco su hospitalidad durante todos estos años, pero debo mudarme inmediatamente. Su hijo es un… un desconsiderado y un completo imbécil", y dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa, salió de la cocina atropelladamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", preguntó, viendo a Bill resoplar furioso. Él se había detenido frente a los restos de la botella. Estaba temblando, completamente fuera de sí, con ganas de golpear a alguien, respiraba trabajosamente. Levantó la vista y vio la cara de angustia de su madre. Entonces, dio un grito que mezclaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento: furia, angustia, deseos de venganza, desesperanza… Se dio la vuelta, golpeó la mesa con un puño y antes de comenzar a destrozar todo lo que hallara a su paso, salió precipitadamente hacia el jardín dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Molly paralizada en su cocina.

* * *

**Las cosas no están muy bien para Bill, no les parece? Opiniones siempre son bienvenidas a través de sus reviews.**


	6. Pelea y una conspiración

**Hola guapas que me dejan reviews y a los que no me dejan también, por darse una vuelta por esta historia y leerla. Agradezco los comentarios de bettisq, Karol, Milly Lovegood, Baddy, Klass2008, Jors, Lizbeth y Leonysse.**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Jk Rowling. **

**Acá vamos con el nuevo capìtulo. Disfrútenlo, a mí me gustó mucho.**

**Capítulo 6. Pelea y una conspiración**

Hermione y Ginny habían escuchado los gritos desde la habitación de la pelirroja. Estaban bastante preocupadas porque se escuchaba que la pelea se estaba poniendo violenta. Dudaron entre salir o quedarse en el cuarto, y Hermione optó por lo segundo. "Si quieres bajas tú, pero yo me quedo aquí, no quiero verme envuelta en una discusión entre Bill y esa estúpida francesa", le dijo a Ginny, pero entonces escucharon el grito de Bill.

Ese aullido retumbó por toda La Madriguera tan lleno de dolor, que dejó a las chicas sin aliento y un fuerte estremecimiento mezclado con un sentimiento de impotencia, recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Escucharon a Fleur entrar precipitadamente a su habitación y una vez encerrada en ella, comenzar a tirar y a jalar cosas.

La francesa recogió desesperada todas sus cosas y las tiró en su baúl, sin siquiera mirar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que le interesaba era salir de esa estúpida casa lo antes posible. No sabía a donde ir. Seguramente iría a la estación de trasladores para regresar inmediatamente a Francia. No me quedaré en Inglaterra un día más, pensó.

En su cabeza comenzaron a rondarle los hechos de las últimas semanas. Es cierto que su trato con Bill se había enfriado desde hacía muchos meses, pero de eso a pensar en terminar con él, había mucho trecho. Verdad era que nunca, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, por más que se quejara de La madriguera y de todos sus habitantes. "¿Qué pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión¿¡Qué!? Simplemente no lo entiendo", exclamó en voz alta.

De repente, a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione Granger. Fleur no sospechaba que habían sentimientos compartidos entre Bill y Hermione, pero el que Bill recibiera la poción, parecía haber precipitado la ruptura de su noviazgo. Y entonces, la francesa la hizo responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando, por el simple deseo de desquitarse con alguien. Salió decidida de su habitación y entró hecha un bólido en la de Ginny.

"¡Eres una maldita¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!", le gritó y trató de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Ginny se interpuso rápidamente, pero Hermione se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de desdén. "No sé de que me hablas…". En el fondo, estaba temblando por el pánico que se descubriera que estaba enamorada de Bill, pero haciendo gala de la temple de su carácter, se dispuso a no demostrar nada ante Fleur.

"¡Tú lo sabes bien! Si no hubieras aparecido con esa estúpida poción, probablemente las cosas entre Bill y yo seguirían igual", exclamó escupiendo las palabras. Era obvio que Fleur no sospechaba nada de sus sentimientos y sintió un gran alivio.

"Eres muy ingenua si crees que una poción arruinó lo que tenías con Bill. Si las cosas ya estaban mal¡No es mi culpa!"

"¿Por qué tenías que meterte entre nosotros?"

"Yo no me he metido entre nadie. Grítale y discute estas cosas con él, no conmigo"

"Eres una perra arrogante. ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres más que una niñita patética. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya no tendré que aprender a hacer esa estúpida poción, me regreso a Francia hoy mismo, ya puedes estar feliz. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Tendrás que trabajar de nuevo, porque me deshice de ella. ¡Me deshice de ella!".

Hermione comprendió entonces el grito desesperado de Bill, sintió que una cólera le nacía en las entrañas y pugnaba por salir en contra de Fleur. " ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz…?", le gritó.

Fleur sonrió al ver que la estaba descontrolando y a Ginny se le hacía cada vez más difícil interponerse entre la dos. Pero entonces, Hermione recordó la sangre fría de Severus Snape, su mentor y quién siempre le había insistido en que había que controlar el temperamento aun en las más desesperadas situaciones. Respiró hondo y con voz suave pero decidida, le dijo:

"Mi querida Fleur, me das lástima, porque tus reacciones son más propias de una niña malcriada que de una mujer. ¿Eres tan estrecha de mente que crees que voy a invertir tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en sacar solo una botellita de una poción tan complicada? Tengo un caldero completo en Hogwarts. Lo que derramaste no es nada…, no es más que la cantidad necesaria para unos cuantos días de luna…"

Fleur se sintió humillada por las palabras de Hermione, pero cuando alzó la vista para replicar algo, por estúpido que fuera, se asustó con su expresión. Tenía un brillo asesino en sus ojos, pero aún así sus palabras sonaban a hielo. Ginny también la miraba con asombro.

"Tengo poción suficiente para que Bill pase tranquilo por lo menos seis lunas, así que lo único que lograste al derramar la botella fue alejarlo definitivamente de ti", continuó hablando Hermione "Y voy a seguir elaborando esa poción, las veces que sea necesario. No me importa el esfuerzo y así tuviera que ir al fin del mundo por todos los ingredientes, la haría una y otra vez sin ningún problema. Te lo dije hace un rato: los Weasley son mi familia y _Bill se merece llevar una vida normal_".

Fleur fue incapaz de seguir escuchando, salió corriendo y entró a la habitación que compartía con Bill solo para terminar de sacar sus cosas e irse.

Finalmente, Hermione y Ginny bajaron a la cocina para reunirse con Molly para almorzar. No había señales de Bill por ninguna parte y su madre estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Por su parte, Hermione fue a Hogwarts para recoger otra botella de poción y le explicó a un sorprendido Snape lo que había sucedido. Lo hizo con premura, para regresar a La Madriguera cuanto antes. Salió de la chimenea, en el mismo momento en que Bill entraba a la casa por la puerta principal con aire muy sombrío.

Cuando la vio, Bill quiso escabullirse escaleras arriba. Todavía no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a ella. El día había sido particularmente difícil: recibir la poción, el abrazo compartido con Hermione, la ruptura con Fleur, perder la poción… simplemente en ese momento, ya no podía más. Sin embargo, Hermione se le acercó, viéndolo intensamente, sin decir ninguna palabra y sin darle tiempo de nada, puso la otra botella con la poción en sus manos. A él le brillaron los ojos, pero solo le dio las gracias y subió a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron al menos dos semanas para que la tensión se redujera. Finalmente, todos estaban mucho más relajados en La Madriguera. La partida de Fleur realmente había mejorado el ambiente entre los Weasley, era muy reconfortante para todos llegar a una casa tranquila y libre de tantas quejas y reclamos.

Hermione recibió la usual invitación familiar para el almuerzo del domingo. En un inicio pensó en rechazarla, pero al no encontrar una excusa convincente, se presentó con aire desenfadado. Todos estaban muy felices y la tarde transcurrió sin problemas, entre bromas y juegos como en los viejos tiempos. Bill les dio la noticia de que había sido reinstalado en su antiguo empleo y que comenzaría a trabajar a tiempo parcial, después de la luna llena. No lo dijo abiertamente, porque intuyó que sus padres se opondrían –sobre todo su madre que últimamente lo estaba sobreprotegiendo como si fuera el más pequeño de la familia–, pero en cuanto se lo permitieran sus ingresos económicos, el plan inmediato era buscar un apartamento en Londres e independizarse.

En esas estaban, cuando Hermione recordó que tenía que supervisar a Bill todos los días mientras se tomaba la poción en la próxima luna llena. Así se lo dijo a él frente a todo el clan Weasley, mientras comían.

"¿Cuándo será la próxima luna?" preguntó Molly un poco desorientada con las fechas.

"En semana y media" le respondió Bill.

"¡Oh, querido! Bueno, yo espero que todo salga bien, porque ni tu padre ni yo estaremos en casa en esos días. Charlie nos ha invitado a ir a Rumania, porque le darán un reconocimiento en su trabajo…así que Ginny, quedarás a cargo de La Madriguera mientras volvemos…"

"Lo siento mamá, pero no podré hacerlo. En el Ministerio me mandan en esos días a Suecia a una convención de los departamentos de cooperación mágica de Europa. Al parecer, no quedará nadie en casa, solo Bill", dijo indiferente.

"Pero Bill no puede quedarse solo todavía. Puede ser muy peligroso para él", replicó Molly preocupada. Bill abrió la boca para protestar, pues no quería ser tratado como un niño pero Ginny se le adelantó.

"Yo no le veo ningún problema al asunto", exclamó la pelirroja, que sonrió misteriosa. Hermione sintió una punzada de angustia en el estómago en cuanto le vio esa sonrisa traviesa cruzándole el rostro y sin pensarlo le dirigió una mirada indagadora a Bill, quien suavemente se encogió de hombros. Ginny se volvió inmediatamente hacia Hermione "Herms es la que tiene que supervisar que esa poción funcione bien durante los días que Bill la tome. Tienes habitación de huéspedes en tu apartamento¿verdad?"

Hermione se sintió palidecer dramáticamente, mientras Bill se atragantaba con el jugo de calabaza que tomaba en ese momento. Esa pelirroja… ¡esa condenada pelirroja era una manipuladora de primera!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Es una astuta pelirroja, verdad? Reviews, please, quiero saber si les gusta cómo se desarrolla la historia.**


	7. Un cuestionario

**Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores. Seguimos avanzando con la historia. Gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios.**

**Nada es mío, todo es de JK Rowling.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 7. Un cuestionario**

Hermione deseaba desesperadamente que la tierra se la tragara. Simplemente tenía la cabeza nublada y no podía pensar en nada, en su mente solo resonaba la pregunta de Ginny: "Tienes habitación de huéspedes en tu apartamento, ¿verdad?". Vio a todos con una cara que pretendía ser indiferente, pero era consciente de que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa ni tan desarmada para buscar rápido una solución.

Bill seguía atragantado con el jugo de calabaza y contrario a todo pronóstico Molly se mostró muy entusiasmada con la sugerencia de Ginny. "¡Eso sería perfecto!", exclamó, pero al ver el semblante serio de Hermione, le dijo: "Si no puedes, no hay problema podemos buscar otra alternativa…"

Entonces, Hermione pasó de estar blanca como el papel a un rojo intenso por la vergüenza. "¡Molly! ¿Cómo crees que podría tener algún problema? Es que estaba pensando en cómo tenía el horario en el colegio, para ajustarlo a los momentos en que Bill debe tomar la poción y en como supervisar si tiene mejoría", mintió descaradamente con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Bueno, entonces está decidido" remató Ginny sonriendo satisfecha "Bill se queda en tu apartamento para la próxima luna"

Hermione le dirigió una significativa mirada, pero la pelirroja se hizo la desentendida. Luego ayudaron a Molly a llevar todos los trastos a la cocina, y Ginny seguía con su actitud extremadamente despreocupada, evadiendo hablar a solas con Hermione, hasta que ésta ya no pudo soportarlo más. A la primera oportunidad, la llevó casi arrastrada a su habitación.

"No sé que es lo que te propones con esto, Ginny, pero de que me sacas de esta situación, ¡me sacas!"

"¡Por favor, Hermione! No te pongas así. Dime si no fue genial que te consiguiera pasar unos días a solas con mi hermano…"

"¡Eres una cínica!"

"Quizás, pero no puedes negar que fue una salida espectacular. ¡Una cámara fue lo que me hizo falta! Es que tenías una cara y el pobre Bill ahogándose con el jugo", recordó entre risitas y poniéndose seria le dijo "Y no te saco de nada, lo que ustedes necesitaban era un empujoncito".

"Empujoncito… poco te falto para tirarnos de cabeza al calamar gigante que hay en el lago de Hogwarts. Definitivamente no sé porque el sombrero te mando a Griffyndor. Hubieras sido una excelente Slytherin"

"Pretenderé que no te escuché bien y me lo tomaré como un cumplido cuando pueda decirte cuñada"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione tuvo pesadillas mezcladas con sueños de amor durante la semana y media que esperó a que llegara la luna llena. Le mencionó a Snape que supervisaría a Bill desde su apartamento…, se lo comentó todo fingiéndose ofendida con Ginny y viendo de lleno un caldero con una poción a medias, porque no tuvo el valor de verlo a los ojos y afrontar la sonrisa socarrona que había aparecido en el rostro de su ex profesor.

Snape preparó y le entregó un cuestionario que debía llenar Bill porque según él, tenían que documentar bien el caso ya que era la primera vez que adaptaban la poción para licántropos. Hermione simplemente la guardó entre los papeles que se llevó a su apartamento y no le dio mayor importancia.

Llegado el día, Bill se presentó con su semblante serio. El efecto de la luna llena había comenzado y su carácter jovial había desaparecido. Como era la primera vez que la visitaba, el primer paso de Hermione fue mostrarle la habitación de huéspedes y luego todo el apartamento, en realidad era un lugar pequeño pero bastante acogedor. Bill se sintió a gusto desde el principio.

Entonces, Hermione recordó el cuestionario que tenían que llenar antes de que Bill se tomara la poción. Lo sacó y se sentaron en la sala, pero a él no le hizo mucha gracia tener que darle información.

"Oh! Vamos Hermione! ¿Para qué un cuestionario? ¿Quieres que te dé mi tipo de sangre, el pedigree, la magnificat (N/A 1)? Vine aquí a tomarme la poción, no a contarte mi vida…", protestó.

"Mira Bill, vamos a hacer esto como se debe", le respondió muy seria "Eso incluye que tengo que documentar todos los síntomas que presentas antes de tomarte la poción y luego te haré completito, nuevamente, todo el cuestionario, para ver si la poción funciona solo para la agresividad o también sirve para los demás síntomas, ¿De acuerdo?"

Él aceptó a regañadientes.

"Bueno, comencemos. Después del ataque, ¿qué síntomas fueron más notorios para ti?"

"Casi de inmediato sentí un deseo exagerado por comer carnes casi crudas. Las demás cosas vinieron después…"

"¿La agresividad?"

"Apareció con la primera luna"

"¿Cuáles son los otros síntomas?"

"Se me agudizó el oído. Puedo percibir perfectamente cuando alguien se mueve alrededor de La Madriguera. Me costó controlarlo al principio pero finalmente he podido diferenciar a las personas de los animales, y puedo distinguir si los animales son pequeños o grandes"

Hermione lo vio con la boca abierta. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de todo eso, al parecer nadie de la familia lo sabía.

"¿Quién más sabe todo esto?"

"Solo los sanadores de San Mungo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira, no quise preocupar más a mi familia con estos síntomas extraños. Ya me ven raro muchas personas y no son solo las que saben que me atacó un hombre lobo. Las cicatrices de mi cara son bastante elocuentes, ¿sabes?"

Hermione suspiró con cierto fastidio. "A veces me dan ganas de preguntarte si eres realmente tonto o solo te haces", Bill la vio entre sorprendido y dolido "Ni los síntomas de los que recién me estás hablando ni las cicatrices de tu rostro nos importan a los que realmente te queremos"

Bill tragó ruidosamente como queriéndose despejar la garganta, pero no supo qué decir.

"Bueno, sigamos… ¿otro síntoma?"

"Sí, bueno, tengo _muy_ desarrollado el sentido del olfato"

"¿Qué tan desarrollado?"

"Bueno, he de decirte que desde que puse un pie en tu apartamento puedo detallarte el tipo de detergente con que lavas tu ropa, el tipo de jabón y el shampoo que usas… si quieres más detalle, puedo oler perfectamente tu perfume sin necesidad de acercarme a tu cuello. Me basta con estar a unos 5 metros, he logrado olerlo estando hasta a 10 metros de distancia"

"¿Has olido mi perfume desde esa distancia?", le preguntó Hermione poniéndose colorada y viéndolo con ojos brillantes.

"¡No!", casi gritó Bill sintiéndose descubierto de todo el tiempo que llevaba observándola en silencio "Quiero decir que puedo diferenciar los olores a esa distancia"

"¿Cómo están tus reflejos?"

"Siempre fueron muy buenos, desde antes del ataque. Por el quiddich. Fui buscador de Griffyndor mientras estuve en Hogwarts. La verdad no he sentido mucha diferencia, tal vez no siento diferencia porque ya no me toman por sorpresa. Antes de que alguien logre acercarse, ya los he percibido por el oído y el olfato"

Antes de continuar. Hermione se puso muy colorada e hizo la pregunta con voz tan bajita, que si Bill no hubiera tenido el oído tan amplificado no la hubiera escuchado: "¿Cómo están tus instintos sexuales?"

"¡Por Merlín Hermione!"

"¡Yo no hice este cuestionario!, me lo dio Severus y tengo que entregárselo completo… ¿tu crees que es fácil para mí preguntarte estas cosas?", le dijo un poco alterada. Muy en el fondo, Hermione creía que esta pregunta era mal intencionada, porque su ex profesor sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Bill y pudo imaginar perfectamente la expresión de maligna felicidad en la cara de Snape al escribir esa parte del cuestionario. Pero volvió su mente a Bill, que permanecía en silencio. "Bueno, ¡contéstame!"

"Es que no sé que decirte…"

"¿Eres agresivo cuando…?"

"¡No!"

"¿Te dan más deseos con la luna o sin ella?

"Sin la luna"

"¿Qué tan activo eres?"

Bill dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar y mientras lo hacía se puso muy, muy colorado. "Desde hace meses que no tengo intimidad con nadie. No sé realmente si es desde hace más de un año. Las cosas con Fleur estaban bastante mal como para que hiciéramos el amor… puedo sentir el deseo pero el ataque no me desarrolló tanto esos instintos animales, como para salir y violar a alguien"

"¿Algo más que quieras agregar?", le preguntó Hermione, quizás más colorada que Bill, viendo fijamente la hoja del cuestionario.

"No, solo que estoy deseando acabar con este interrogatorio policial…"

"Bien, entonces, creo que ya es momento de que te tomes la primera dosis de la poción".

Ambos suspiraron con alivio cuando terminaron el dichoso cuestionario. Hermione le acercó una copa plateada con la poción. Debía tomar la primera dosis al iniciar la luna y la segunda en la mañana del día siguiente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien"

"¿Solo bien?"

"Ya no me siento enojado, la verdad es que estoy tranquilo y con unas ganas estúpidas de reír. ¿Eso es parte de la poción? ¿Ponerme a reír como un idiota? Al menos es bueno que solo tú puedas verme en esta ridícula situación…

"¿Te parece ridícula?"

"No te ofendas. Es solo que me parece un poco chocante pasar del enojo a la risa con un solo trago de poción…"

Hermione suspiró. Iban a ser tres largos días. Realmente no sabía si la idea de Ginny funcionaría en algo. ¿Trataría de hacer algo Bill mientras estaba en su apartamento? No sabía si podría soportar la cercanía por mucho tiempo. Le costaba mucho mantenerse ecuánime. "Lo que tengo son unas ganas locas de saltar sobre él y comérmelo a besos", pensó y aunque no encontró excusas lo suficientemente válidas que le impidieran hacerlo, lanzó fuera de su cabeza todo pensamiento relacionado con su amor por el mayor de los Weasley. Lo importante era concentrarse en los efectos de la poción.

**¿Les gustó o no el cuestionario? ¿Pobre Hermione por hacerlo o Bill por tener que contestarlo? Please, dejen sus reviews, solo tiene que apretar el botoncito de GO.**

**N/A 1: La magnificat es una oración que las personas mayores siempre llevaban en sus bolsos y billeteras. En mí país, El Salvador, la expresión de "Me pidió hasta la magníficat" o "Le di hasta la Magnificat", quiere decir cuando una autoridad nos pide en exceso documentaciones para poder hacer un trámite. Espero que se comprenda la ironía cuando Bill se lo dice a Hermione al protestar por el cuestinario.**


	8. Una visita inesperada

**Hola guapas, acá viene… el capítulo final de esta historia. Me ha costado mucho escribirla, se los confieso, pero espero que les guste mucho, porque finalmente estoy contenta con el resultado.**

**Gracias a bettisg y a Baddy por sus reviews.**

**Como siempre, los personajes son de JK Rowling**

**Capítulo 8. Una visita inesperada**

Aunque Hermione pensó que se le harían eternos, Bill Weasley pasó tres cortos días en su apartamento, durante los cuales los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que no habría nada mejor que pudiera pasarles en la vida más que vivir juntos.

Pasaron los días compartiendo bastante en realidad. Ella se levantaba temprano y le dejaba listo el desayuno. Él la esperaba en las tardes a que llegara de Hogwarts y platicaban en la pequeña cocina, mientras ella preparaba la cena, comían y él se encargaba de lavar y guardar platos y trastos. Luego se sentaban en la sala y se quedaban platicando hasta bastante entrada la noche. Fueron solo tres días, pero cuando Bill se fue, ambos lo sintieron como una dolorosa separación.

Hermione por su parte, quedó con un sabor agridulce en su boca. Los días compartidos habían sido perfectos, habían podido conocerse un poco más y el solo hecho de que él la esperara por las tardes y no encontrar el apartamento vacío al llegar de trabajar era fabuloso. Pero, el gran pero, era que durante esos días Bill no había hecho ningún intento de acercarse a ella, nunca buscó tocarla, mucho menos besarla, sino que se comportó como un buen amigo. Nada más que eso: un buen amigo.

"Todavía no puedo creer que no hayan aprovechado esa oportunidad. ¡Si se los puse en bandeja de plata!", le dijo Ginny unos días después, cuando se reunieron a tomarse un café en el Callejón Diagón, porque Hermione no había querido ir a La Madriguera para no toparse con Bill.

"No me sigas dando lata con ese asunto. Lo más probable es que no estemos destinados a estar juntos", le contesto Hermione dando un suspiro.

"Eso es porque los dos son un par de obstinados que no se quieren dar una oportunidad. Tú estás deprimida, se te nota. Y te puedo asegurar que él no lo está pasando bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué los siente frente a frente y les obligue a confesar que se quieren?

"¡No serías capaz!", exclamó alarmada.

"Si tengo la más mínima oportunidad, no dudes que la aprovecharé"

Al llegar el viernes, Ginny, Ron y Harry pasaron por el apartamento de Hermione para invitarla a salir, tomarse unas copas y liberar el estrés de la semana. Pero la verdad, es que no tenía ánimos para hacer nada, mucho menos para irse de juerga con sus amigos. Como bien le había dicho Ginny, estaba bastante deprimida aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente. Los amigos se fueron luego de un rato de insistir y ella se quedó viendo una película romántica –que la terminara de hundir en sus penas de amor – y comiendo un galón de sorbete de chocolate.

Estaba mal vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja y desmangada que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, ni qué decir del cabello, lo llevaba todo alborotado como en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. En esas estaba, viendo la película, cuando escuchó que llamaban de nuevo a su puerta.

"Ya les dije que no pienso ir con ustedes a ninguna parte", grito sentada en el sofá, pensando que eran sus amigos que seguían insistiendo en que saliera con ellos pero los golpes en su puerta continuaron y contrario a lo que esperaba, después de su alarido se volvieron más fuertes y decididos.

Suspiró con cansancio, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba cómodamente sentada, se metió la cuchara a boca y se dirigió a la puerta mientras sostenía su galón de sorbete con una mano y abría con la otra. Llevaba una expresión asesina en el rostro, pero en cuanto vio quien estaba parado detrás de su puerta, abrió la boca con sorpresa, dejando caer la cuchara al suelo.

Era Bill.

Era Bill y nunca le había parecido tan atractivo ni tan irresistible como lo veía ahora, de pie en la entrada de su apartamento, con su cuerpo alto, atlético y su largo cabello colorado recogido en una coleta. A pesar de las crudas cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro, tenía una expresión risueña y unos ojos brillantes y juguetones.

"Si no quieres salir yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Me invitas a pasar?", le preguntó divertido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione reconoció que se había quedado muda, vio a Bill con una expresión de quien no sabe qué hacer y se limitó a apartarse de la puerta permitiéndole pasar, mientras él se agachaba a recoger la cuchara y entraba a su apartamento.

Estaba nerviosa. Ese brillo en sus ojos al verla era muy diferente al que solía tener cuando estaban rodeados de otras personas. ¿Qué había en esos ojos? Admiración, amor, pasión ¿deseo?, solo de pensarlo a Hermione se le puso la cara colorada y un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Te ves bien", le dijo él observando con una sonrisa el atuendo desfachatado que llevaba "una combinación de ropa que no me mostraste mientras estuve acá".

"Estas son ropas de cuando estoy sola en casa. Además, no esperaba visitas", dijo ella a la defensiva, caminando hacia la sala y poniendo el sorbete en una de las mesas laterales.

"Para mí, de todas formas de ves hermosa", le contestó acercándose peligrosamente. "Además, espero no ser solo una visita para ti".

Ella lo sintió acercarse y quedarse de pie frente a ella. Pudo sentir su olor embriagador envolverla gradualmente, así que solo atinó ponerle las manos en el pecho, agarrando las solapas de su túnica. Levantó su rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos, fundiéndose dentro de esos ojos azules y le dijo "No lo eres, Bill".

Entonces, él la tomó delicadamente de la cintura. Primero acercó su rostro al de ella, dejándolo a centímetros de distancia. Acercó sus labios suavemente, aspirando primero su aliento. Hermione sentía su corazón latir violentamente y esos segundos esperando por sus labios, se le convirtieron en una penosa tortura. Finalmente, ella acortó el pequeño espacio entre los dos y lo besó. El sonrió en su boca, gratamente sorprendido.

Probaron sus labios sin premuras, jugueteando, succionando suavemente con un beso dulce pero luego Bill hundió su lengua en la boca de Hermione, apretó fuertemente su cuerpo hacia él intensificando el abrazo y entonces la besó con pasión y urgencia.

Los dos llevaban esperando por este momento mucho tiempo, por eso se besaron ardiente y largamente como si con ese beso se les acabara la vida y solo se separaron cuando necesitaron tomar aire. Entonces, él comenzó a besarle el cuello y a succionarle el lóbulo de su oreja, y ella apretó su abrazo subiendo sus manos a su nuca, le quitó la coleta y enterró sus dedos en su cabello.

"Te amo", le susurró él al oído.

"Yo también te amo, Bill", le respondió Hermione.

Bill siguió besándola en el cuello y comenzó a besar sus hombros, mordiéndolos suavemente, la soltó de la cintura pero dirigió sus fuertes manos a sus caderas y las acarició bajando a sus muslos, como queriendo delinear su figura. Regresó a su boca y con suavidad subió una de sus manos y la metió bajo la camiseta, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. El la sintió gemir y estremecerse con sus caricias y besos.

Ella lo separó suavemente, para verlo intensamente a los ojos. Por su mente, cruzó un pensamiento de que quizás iban demasiado rápido, pero se impuso el corazón y el deseo por tanto tiempo reprimido. Así que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

Se desnudaron sin prisas y sin dejar de besarse. Disfrutando hasta el más mínimo instante de esa primera vez juntos. Esa noche exploraron sus cuerpos y no dejaron ni un solo trozo de piel sin besar y sin tocar.

Cuando Bill se hundió en el cuerpo de Hermione fue simplemente perfecto. Toda ella era perfecta para él. Ambos lo sabían y juntos alcanzaron ese punto máximo que les permitió tocar el cielo con las manos. Durmieron entrelazados, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie.

Cuando Hermione despertó, ya Bill tenía largo rato de contemplarla dormir placidamente entre sus brazos. Era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad y no acaba de creérselo. Ella se desperezó, le sonrió dulcemente y hundió su cara en el musculoso pecho de Bill.

"Buenos días, pequeña", la saludó dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Pero Hermione frunció el entrecejo. "Bill, creo que me acostumbraré hasta a la más rara de tus manías, menos a ese sobrenombre, así que cámbialo, ok?

"A sus órdenes, mi general", le respondió sonriendo. Hermione rió con él por la broma. Pero luego lo miró fijamente.

"¿De verdad me amas?" le preguntó.

"Para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, no haces preguntas muy brillantes…", le contestó queriendo restarle formalidad a la manera en que ella le estaba hablando.

"Te lo pregunto muy en serio. Creo que yo te amo desde el día en que te conocí pero tú nunca demostraste interés hasta hace muy poco y en los días que te quedaste en mi apartamento, permaneciste alejado de mí. Nunca intentaste tocarme"

Bill pareció pensar su respuesta, como escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. "Esos días fueron para mí una tortura. ¡Deseaba tanto darte un beso y colarme a tu habitación! Pero no quise hacerlo mientras estuviera bajo los efectos de la poción. No quiero que nadie pueda interferir entre nosotros alegando que yo no estaba en mis cabales cuando iniciamos nuestra relación. Creo no tienes ni idea de todo lo que significas para mí. Estaría todavía hundido en mi depresión si tú no hubieras estado allí para ayudarme".

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso suave y sin prisas, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de sentirse en sus brazos. No había nada más placentero que el estar acostada junto a él, sintiéndose correspondida. "Te amo Bill Weasley y te prometo que no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de ti", le dijo decidida.

"Ni aunque lo quisieras podrías librarte de mí" le dijo y de repente se abalanzó de forma juguetona sobre ella, sacándole un pequeño grito mezclado con risas. Ella quedo aprisionada bajo su peso y él añadió viéndola con una sonrisa pícara "Recuerda que soy un casi hombre lobo y yo ya marqué mi territorio, así que de ahora en adelante me perteneces"

Entonces comenzó a acariciarla y besarla de nuevo con pasión y se entregaron mutuamente a la delicia de disfrutar de su amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí, pero todavía no es momento de despedirnos de esta historia porque ¡Falta el epílogo! Sí, ya lo estoy preparando y lo colocaré la próxima semana.**

**¿Comentarios? Ya lo saben, envíenlos en sus reviews. **


	9. Epilogo

**Hola a todos, como un regalo de Navidad les traigo el epílogo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. En lo personal, disfruté mucho escribiéndola, porque la pareja en general me encanta. **

**Bien, agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia y sobre todo a aquellas lectoras que me dejaron sus comentarios por el capítulo anterior: Connyhp, Jors, Shana, Lizirien, Bettisg e Inma2007.**

**Espero cumplir con todas sus expectativas con este epílogo.**

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Epílogo**

Hermione estaba perezosamente tumbada en su cama mientras leía un libro de pociones avanzadas que la tenía absorta. Seguían siendo su pasión, continuaba con su trabajo en Hogwarts y siempre estaba deseosa de probar nuevas combinaciones de ingredientes. Luego de un rato, Bill entró en la habitación llevando una pizza gigante con extra queso y todos los ingredientes que se le podían poner.

"Te vas a engordar mucho", le dijo dejando la caja de pizza al centro de la cama.

"¿Más todavía? Ya parezco una ballena y me dijo Molly que todavía crecerá más", le respondió ella sonriendo, mientras colocaba el libro en la mesa de noche. Se levantó de la cama como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, acariciando su protuberante barriga con ocho meses de embarazo.

Bill rió abiertamente cuando la vio prácticamente atacar la caja para sacar un trozo de pizza y comenzar a devorarla. Ella siempre había sido bastante quisquillosa con la limpieza de la habitación y en el tiempo que tenían de estar juntos, nunca le había permitido comer en la cama, pero esos aspectos de su carácter salían sobrando con la excusa del embarazo y la necesidad de cumplirse los antojos de comida.

Mientras la miraba engullir su pizza, Bill pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en ese tiempo. En poco más de un año, había podido reorganizar todo lo que estaba torcido: había salido de una relación que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, trabajaba nuevamente en Gringgots, estaba escalando posiciones dentro del banco y había podido deshacerse de los tormentos y traumas que le dejó el ataque de Greyback. Pero lo principal de todo era que había reconocido su amor por Hermione, estaban juntos y eran muy felices.

En realidad, habían tomado decisiones muy importantes desde su primer fin de semana compartido. No había mucho que pensar ni valorar. Eso era lo que querían y punto.

Luego de que Bill amaneciera en la cama de Hermione aquella mañana de sábado, mandaron una lechuza a La Madriguera, pues supusieron que Molly estaría muy preocupada. Efectivamente lo estaba, sobretodo porque en su famoso reloj familiar, la aguja que correspondía a Bill marcaba "en casa", pero definitivamente en La Madriguera no estaba, así que se quedó de una pieza cuando recibió el pergamino que decía:

_Mamá,_

_Estoy en el apartamento de Hermione. Estamos bien pero he decidido quedarme con ella el fin de semana. No te preocupes porque no tiene nada que ver con la poción ni con ningún otro problema. Al contrario, creo que todos se pondrán muy felices con la nueva noticia._

_Por favor, guarda a la lechuza de Hermione hasta que lleguemos el domingo. Por cierto, la chimenea de su apartamento también estará cerrada. Lo que tenemos que tratar es muy importante para ambos. _

_Bill_

Todos en La madriguera estaban bastante sorprendidos, pues nadie sospechaba que Bill y Hermione estaban enamorados. La única que no se mostraba extrañada con la nueva pareja era Ginny, quien brincaba de la felicidad.

Después de despachar la lechuza hacia La Madriguera, no volvieron a salir de la habitación más que para comer. El domingo que llegaron tomados de la mano al almuerzo familiar, él iba radiante y ella, aunque evidentemente feliz, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por las miradas pícaras con que fueron recibidos por todos los Weasley –Harry incluido–. El rubor pasó a ser rojo escarlata cuando comenzaron las bromas por parte de los gemelos, que no les dieron ninguna tregua.

Ese día no solo anunciaron que eran pareja, sino que también soltaron la bomba de que Bill trasladaría sus cosas al apartamento de Hermione para comenzar a vivir juntos. Entonces, a todos les llegó la quijada al suelo por la sorpresa, incluso a Ginny. Molly quiso opinar que iban muy rápido con todo, pero Bill no la dejó hablar mucho, pues él no pensaba seguir desperdiciando más tiempo de su vida. "Está decidido", le dijo tajante.

Entonces Arthur y Molly comprendieron que su hijo estaba completamente recuperado. Volvía a tener el carácter resuelto y seguro que siempre había tenido hasta antes del ataque. Y no volvieron a opinar.

El embarazo de ella tres meses después terminó de precipitar la boda. No tenían planeado tener hijos tan pronto pero los dos estaban muy emocionados con la noticia. Por lo inesperado de la situación, dudaron entre casarse en ese momento o hasta después del nacimiento del bebé, pero se decidieron por lo primero a petición de sus respectivos padres. Se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla a la que solo asistieron la familia y los amigos más cercanos.

Y allí estaban: felices y esperando impacientes la llegada de una niña, para quien habían escogido los nombres de Luz de Luna. Según los sanadores de San Mungo, no había nada de qué preocuparse y lo más probable era que la pequeña no heredaría ninguno de los síntomas que presentaba Bill después del ataque de Greyback.

Él seguía tomando la poción preparada por Hermione, religiosamente durante todas las lunas llenas. Si bien le suprimía la agresividad, no le quitaba los demás síntomas lobunos. Aunque también era cierto que ya había aprendido a convivir con ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Bill regresaron al presente y continuó viéndola comer la pizza en la cama. Hermione tenía una gran barriga y había días en los que él francamente quería huir de casa por su carácter explosivo y caprichoso –muy propio de las mujeres embarazadas, según le había explicado su padre con cara de "yo ya lo viví seis veces"—, pero nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como ahora que esperaban su primera hija.

"¿En qué piensas?", le preguntó ella entre bocado y bocado, al notar que se había quedado muy callado.

"En nosotros y en Luz", le respondió simplemente, tomando un trozo de pizza.

"¿Crees que será pelirroja? Estoy ansiosa por tenerla entre nosotros"

"Yo también quiero tenerla ya por acá, desvelándonos y volviéndonos locos como buenos padres primerizos. Lo más probable es que tenga el cabello colorado y no me importa que tenga el típico físico Weasley siempre que herede la inteligencia de la madre", le dijo viéndola con ternura.

"No te subestimes. Tú también fuiste Premio Anual de Hogwarts"

"Es verdad, pero de nada me sirvió en mi depresión. Fuiste tú quien encontró la salida a mi problema con la poción que adaptaste, así que prefiero que tenga tu inteligencia y no la mía"

"Ya veremos qué resulta de combinar nuestros intelectos ¿Crees que rompamos el molde Weasley y que el sombrero seleccionador mande a nuestros hijos a la casa de Ravenclaw?"

"Hermione, ni siquiera ha nacido la primogénita y tú ya les estás eligiendo a todos tus hijos su casa en Hogwarts…" le dijo divertido, pero inmediatamente pareció pensarlo mejor y añadió "de todas maneras prefiero que todos los Weasley-Granger sigan la tradición de pertenecer a la valiente casa de Gryffindor"

Hermione y Bill se sonrieron mutuamente. Tenían toda una floreciente vida por delante y lo mejor de todo, era que ya no tenían sueños en solitario, ahora compartían sus ilusiones y habían cumplido su mayor anhelo: formar una familia juntos.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Bettisg, lo único que no cumplí de tu carta de peticiones navideñas (por cierto, gracias por compararme con Santa), fue mencionar la reacción de Fleur, pero es que la mandé a Francia y la desaparecí del mapa… por lo demás espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Manden sus reviews, please!!!**

**Hoy sí. Mil gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final. Así que apagamos las luces y bajamos el telón para esta preciosa historia (juicio de valor un poco subjetivo, dado que la historia es mía…, pero me gusta mucho, ¡vaya!). **

**¡¡¡Besotes a todos!!! Que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un grandioso 2007.**

**Clau**


End file.
